


王座上的祭奠

by Eudorahaveheart



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudorahaveheart/pseuds/Eudorahaveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亨利四世的小段子王座play</p>
            </blockquote>





	王座上的祭奠

小王子看着父王熟睡的脸庞，轻轻拿起放在父王枕头上的王冠走出房间。他来到那个高大而又孤寂的王座面前，看着清冷的月光打在王座上，“哦，多么神圣的王座啊”，小王子呆呆的看着，喃喃到“它看上去是那么的大，好像可以容纳两个人一起坐在上面，对，两个人，可是呢又怎样呢，国王只能有一个。”他慢慢的走过去，绕着这王座转了一圈，手指拂过王座的把手还有两边立起的刻着精美复杂图文的柱子。

“坐上去的感觉是什么样的呢？” 小王子坐上那高大的王座，将手中的王冠为自己戴上。【哦天哪，我这是怎么了】一滴泪顺着脸庞滑下……

突然，大门被打开，小王子还来不及把王冠拿下就发现本应该熟睡的父王衣衫不整的向自己冲来。

“你就这么等不及我死吗！你就这么急着要戴上这顶沉重的王冠吗！”

气急败坏的国王揪着小王子的耳朵把他拉下王座。

“不，不不父亲，不是这样的！您听我解释！”小王子急忙为自己辩解。“我只是希望能感受您作为国王的压力！”

“感受？！你以为我会相信你的一面之词吗！”国王大声吼道“你看看你！成天混迹在那些肮脏的酒馆中无所事事！你再看看你的兄弟！当你在外面花天酒地时他们却做着本应该由你做的事！你想感受当国王的滋味？！好啊！我让你感受个够！你们都退下！”国王再次将小王子压到王座上，挥手斥退了任何一个想上前的人。

 

国王愤怒的喘息着，瞪着小王子，突然眼睛睁大，呼吸越来越急促，疲惫不堪的身体在下一刻便轰然倒下。“父王！不！来人啊！！快来人啊！”小王子扑在国王的面前喊着侍卫，明明知道自己应该松手让皇医医治父皇，却在侍卫抬走国王时始终无法松手。眼神空洞的送走父皇，颓然的坐在王座前。一只手轻轻的拍打着小王子的背，引起一阵轻微的颤抖。

“唉，哥哥呀哥哥，父王的情况这么糟糕你为什么还要去招惹他呢？”弟弟叹了口气走到小王子面前。

“我，我并不是……”小王子眨着大眼睛看着他平时最疼爱的弟弟。时间的流逝让这个以前总是追着他笑的弟弟长成了一个英俊帅气的小伙子。白皙的皮肤因为刚刚的激动而微微泛红，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。 “嘘嘘嘘……在我面前就不要狡辩了，我懂的”，他的弟弟将手指抵在小王子的嘴唇上。

“走开！你懂什么！”小王子甩开放在唇上的手指，“你以为你是谁！”。感觉被冒犯了的小王子对着他的弟弟怒目而视。

“你！我这是在劝你！你怎么能……怎么能这样说我！”

“我这么说又怎样！你又能拿我怎么样！啊……你要干什么！” 弟弟的手中突然出现两条皮带，他趁小王子不注意时将他的双手捆绑在刚刚他抚摸过的王座两旁的柱子上。弟弟往前走了一步，将刚刚被父王教训的有些疲惫的哥哥笼罩在自己的阴影下。 小王子不自在的向王座里面缩了缩，对着弟弟低吼到“你到底要干什么！难不成你还真的想来教训我吗？！”

“为什么不呢，我亲爱的哥哥，你这么想坐上王座，我何不给你个机会让你坐个够呢~”说着便把哥哥压到王座的角落里，自己则一条腿架上王座，抵住小王子不停挣扎的身体。而小王子因为被抵到肚子难受的不得不减轻挣扎的力道，也就是这一举动，让他的弟弟更用力的压住他。 “嗯哼，你放开我！你这么做父王知道吗！你不怕……唔……”

嫌小王子太吵了，弟弟索性用吻封住那张喋喋不休的嘴巴。他撬开小王子略薄的双唇，用力勾住对方灵活的舌头，在口腔中不停的翻转，唾液顺着嘴角流下，在空中形成一道淫糜的水线。 "嗯哼……哥哥，你的味道，真甜啊"

"呼呼……呼呼"被弟弟吻的喘不过来气的小王子说不出话只好趴在王座上喘着气，用自己觉得最狠的目光看着他的弟弟。

"哦我的哥哥，你干嘛这么看着我。哦，我知道了，你是觉得这还不够对不对，嗯？你还想要更多对不对？"说着便用手指滑过小王子的嘴唇，然后慢慢的向下移动，滑到小王子因为紧张而不停颤抖的胸前，慢慢的解开皮衣，将手伸进敞开的衣襟，拨弄着小王子胸前的两粒朱红。

"嗯……停下！"从未被这样对待的小王子被那一阵阵令人羞耻的快感弄得面红耳赤，他想抬起手推开那双在自己身上做乱的手，可是无奈他的手被绑在柱身上，他只能羞得闭上眼睛希望可以忽视掉这些无法控制的快感。

"停下？好~我就听你的，我不再动这里了~"

果然他的弟弟听话的放开了玩弄他胸的双手，刚想喘一口气的小王子发现那双罪恶的手居然向下伸去！

"唔！"小王子闷哼出声。

弟弟将手探入小王子的裤裆里，从茂密的毛发中找到那个因为开始的动作而有些半勃起的肉棒，他轻轻的搓揉着，满意的感受到手中的分量越来越重。 "你的小兄弟比你更懂得享受呢~"弟弟邪邪一笑对着小王子的耳朵吹着气。

【天哪！谁能告诉我我以前疼爱的那个纯洁的像小鹿一样的弟弟到哪去了！】

太过于震惊弟弟的行为以至于忘记他可以开口呵斥，不过很快，他弟弟也将会剥夺他说话的能力。

他可爱的弟弟将他的衣服全部扯开，露出小王子白皙的胸膛，裤子也被扯下来，整个人衣衫不整的坐在神圣不可侵犯的王座上，身上压着他的则是平日里和他一起嬉戏相亲相爱的弟弟。 此时弟弟放开了已经硬到不行的肉棒，离开了温暖的手心它在冰冷的空气中瑟瑟的发抖，不时吐出一丝透明的前液。

这时的小王子已经没有更多的脑容量来思考其他的问题了，从小到大的理智现在只能支撑着他让他不要呻吟出声，他羞愤的闭着眼，可是他又可悲的发现，闭着眼使他的感官更加清晰。 在他胡思乱想期间，他的双腿突然被弟弟抬起，整个私密的空间完全暴露在他弟弟的面前。随即他便感觉到一阵刺痛从那个难以启齿的地方传来！ "啊！"小王子能感受到一根修长的手指进入他的身体内，不安分的在四处游动，突然的异物感让小王子一个没忍住便惊呼出声，随即他又死死的咬住自己，不让自己再泄露出一声。 天不遂人愿，又有一根手指加入进来，两只手指在他体内不停的抽插扩张，好像要把小王子的体内翻个遍似得。 突然，小王子重重一颤，铺天盖地的快感向他袭来。令他忍不住泄出一丝呻吟。

抓住了这一点的弟弟嘴角一勾，两根手指便不停的往那个点上击打。 "啊啊……慢点！啊……不要……放……开我"小王子再也忍不住了，那根名为理智的弦断开，他只能无助的在王座上扭动。 "你这该死的小妖精！"看着自己饱受情欲折磨的哥哥在自己身下扭动，弟弟觉得自己马上就要爆炸了。也管不了呢么多了，弟弟扶着自己的阴茎便向小王子体内冲撞。

"啊！""啊……"

两声尖叫同时响起。小王子觉得自己就要被撕裂了一般，而弟弟则是满足的发出一声叹息。

"放开我，放开我！我再也不敢窥视王位了，弟弟，求你放开我！停下……" 不顾身下的哥哥带着哭腔的求饶 ，弟弟不停的往他之前发现的那个点撞击，巨大的快感让小王子无法呼吸。终于，突然小王子一阵强烈的快感中射了出来，小王子的痉挛使他的弟弟忍不住也射了出来，滚烫的精液就这样直直的灌倒小王子的肚子里，而小王子两眼一翻便直直的昏了过去。 弟弟轻轻的抱着他的哥哥，解开绑住他的手的皮带，温柔的为他整理了一下汗湿的头发。"唉，要是我能让哥哥你怀孕就好了，这样我就不用看着你天天往那些肮脏的酒馆里跑而不是待在我身边。"说着便吻了一下小王子的额头，抱起小王子走向卧室。


End file.
